


Ridin' her Hard

by draconica



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Ellis is too horny, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconica/pseuds/draconica
Summary: Ellis realises quite soon into a joy ride that Nick looks right at home behind the wheel of a sportscar.
Relationships: Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Ridin' her Hard

“Whooo-hooo! Faster, Nick, faster!”

Nick clenched his teeth as he depressed his foot a little more onto the gas pedal, the whole car leeching forwards even more. Beside him, Ellis had his hands in the air as if trying to catch the Nevada stars that shone above them. The smile on his face beamed even brighter than the moon and Nick could feel his heart lurch, as well as his stomach, as the supercar zoomed over the 70mph mark.

“This is amazin’!” Ellis cried, watching as the desert scenery streamed past them in a blur. “How fast can she go?”

Nick glanced at his lover beside him, then at the speed-o-meter of the Lamborghini Aventador supercar. “I would love to find out, sport… trouble is speed limits are a thing, y'know? Even outside of Vegas.”

“C'mon, Nick!” Suddenly, Nick felt Ellis’s hand on his, resting over the gear shift. “Just a lil’ more, y'know you wanna!”

Nick growled, however turned his hand to take Ellis’s and entwine the fingers, giving him a slight tug to get his attention. “I’d rather not be arrested tonight, Overalls.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Ellis’s hand removed itself and started to move up Nick’s arm. “Hand cuffs? Jail cells? Kinky stuff.”

Witha trail-blazing blush, Nick felt his foot slip on the gas pedal and grabbed the wheel to maintain control. “Shit… Ellis, cut that out.”

“C'mon!” grinned the mechanic, slapping his hands down onto his knees. “Push ‘er over a hundred! Please? Just once!”

The gambler’s lips tightened as he appeared to mull the idea over. He flicked his gaze to the rear-view mirror to check for other cars and, more importantly, cops. Nothing there. The Nevada roads through the deserts were a blessing, if a little lonely. But having Ellis by his side was really making a difference.

“The moment we hit a hundred,” Nick said as he shifted the gear stick in accordance to the gradual acceleration, “I’m slowing back down.”

“Yes! Do it, man!” Ellis threw his hands in the air, almost as if he were on a roller coaster that was about to drop.

The Lamborghini gently began to ease forward, the force pushing both men back into the leather seats - it felt like they were leaving their stomachs behind. Nick kept a keen eye on both the speed and the stretch of road ahead, lit up by the car’s headlights. The car broke 80mph without so much as breaking a sweat.

Ellis whooped, barely audible over the growl of the supercar’s engine. “Holy shit! Keep goin’, Nick! Don’t stop!!”

The gambler’s eyebrow twitched, but his eyes were fixed dead ahead and fingers were near-welded to the steering wheel.

“If we wreck,” Nick muttered as the car sped towards 90, “I’m going to kill you.”

The wide grin on the mechanic’s face was all Nick needed to see to know that Ellis wasn’t in the least bit worried. He knew Nick wouldn’t let that happen and that he could handle an untamed machine like this with practised hands.

A hundred miles-per-hour felt like a lifetime away, especially as Nick continued to flutter his attention between the road, the speed-o-meter, and the rear-view mirror as he looked out for patrol cars. And, every so often, he was distracted by his lover beside him, screaming for him to go faster.

When they finally reached the desired speed, Ellis whooped in joy over the snarling of the engine and the wind rushing by in a roar. Nick stayed true to his word and began to decelerate, lifting his foot from the gas pedal and making sure he kept control until they were at a more sensible speed. He swallowed and glanced back to the rear-view mirror one last time. No cars, or cops, in sight.

“Yes! That was amazin’, Nick!” the kid next to him gushed, the smile on his face catching Nick's eye as he relaxed back into his seat. “C'mon, man! We gotta do it again!”

“ _No_ ,” Nick shut him down instantly, not wanting to take the risk, and took Ellis’s hand. “Once is enough, kiddo. I’m gonna find a place to turn and then we’re heading back to Vegas.”

Ellis gave him a playful pout, lifting his seatbelt slightly so that he could shift around, turning to his boyfriend. “Aww, fine,” he sighed, tilting his head and leaning it against the head rest. He was now just silently staring at the gambler.

“What?” Nick muttered, flicking his eyes between Ellis and the road.

The mechanic continued to say nothing, but gave a little shrug as he reached out his hand and trailed it along Nick’s arm, then moved it down to his thigh. Ellis leant in. “You look so fuckin’ hot behind the wheel of a sports car, Nick,” he purred.

“El,” Nick shifted in his seat and tried to move his leg out of Ellis’s reach. “Give me half an hour, and then you’ll have my full attention.”

But Ellis seemed far too heated after their little thrill ride to back off now. After all, he was a daring young man filled with testosterone, and someone who had come to love pouncing on Nick whenever he felt the need to. Unfortunately, it seemed that this was one of those times. He leant over entirely and put a hand on Nick’s chest, rubbing him through his shirt and slipping his fingers under his leather jacket. Nick growled and slowed the car right down, taking a hand off the wheel to push Ellis away.

“Ellis!” Nick warned, his foot slipping on the gas pedal again as he unconsciously started looking for spots at the side of the road where he could pull over if he had to. “You want to deal with the cops tonight?”

“Nah, man, I wanna suck you off.”

“…Does it have to be now?”

“'Fraid so.”

Nick shifted again, hating how much Ellis liked to rile him up and also at how often he succeeded. Ellis noticed that he wasn’t resisting him anymore and smirked as he accelerated the car, causing the engine to purr and the vehicle to surge forward. Replacing his hand on Nick’s chest, he resumed his gentle coaxing, this time a little lower over the man’s stomach and inching even further, every so often looking up at Nick’s face – he looked so torn. It was brilliant.

“El…” Nick uttered as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

Ellis just hummed and moved his head forward so he could gently nibble the lobe of his ear, meanwhile managing to unfasten the button and zip of his jeans with one hand. Once he could access the hard bulge beneath his lover’s briefs, Ellis knew that he’d won this argument.

“ _Christ._ ” The conman swallowed, craning his neck. “Ellis,” he sighed. “I’m pulling over…”

Ellis chuckled, tugging Nick’s ear with his teeth. “Good boy.”

It was only a matter of moments before Nick had found a suitable place to stop at the side of the road, shifting the Lamborghini into park. By this time, Ellis had made good on his promise, his hand massaging Nick’s erection as he brought it into the open. As soon as the car had completely halted, Nick pulled the handbrake and turned off the engine and finally his hands, and attention, were free.

Ellis gasped when suddenly Nick turned his head and kissed him so hastily as to almost miss his lips.

“Sly little shit,” Nick snarled and lifted his hips up into Ellis’s hand.

Ellis just giggled, quirking his eyebrow. “You’re welcome.” He then unclipped his seatbelt, leant over all the way and took Nick’s cock past his lips, sucking on the head.

The gambler gave a grunt, his head rocking back at the sensation he’d felt so many times, but never grew tired of. Ellis’s lips were like a gift from the Gods, in fact the kid’s whole body had been sculpted in the image of a deity, in Nick’s mind anyway. He was damn near the most attractive guy Nick had ever seen, let alone dated.

It wasn’t long before Ellis relaxed his lips, panting hotly over Nick’s cock head and then took even more of Nick into his mouth until he could nearly fit it all in.

The gambler sighed loudly, his hand coming up to rest in Ellis’s hair to silently encourage him. Opening his eyes a crack, he was greeted by the sight of the night sky looking over them and beneath that, desert sand stretching for miles with Las Vegas glowing on the horizon, the whole experience made better by Ellis sucking him off while they sat in a sleek supercar together. The moment could not be more perfect.

Ellis continued to slowly move his head up and down, keeping up a steady rhythm and loving every sound that came out of Nick’s mouth. Bracing one hand against the car seat, he used the other one to massage the base, eventually slipping it down further until he could work his fingers beneath Nick’s underwear and fondle his balls.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nick swore as his hips began to roll with Ellis’s motions. “You’re so goddamn good at that, Ace…”

Ellis would’ve grinned at the man’s admission had he not had his mouth full, so simply increased his pace a little, making sure to keep up this pleasure that Nick was enjoying so much. He continued to cover as much skin as possible with his tongue, already being able to taste the pre-cum whenever he licked over the head.

Nick’s eyelids soon began to flutter down, his bottom lip curling up and pinching it between his teeth as his orgasm began to stir. He mumbled something in his gravelly voice and Ellis knew if he kept this up, Nick would soon climax under him – but he would be very okay with making that happen.

“Sweetheart… I’m gettin’ there,” Nick warned, knowing that this was Ellis’s last chance to pull away if he wanted to. Though obviously Overalls had other ideas when he cradled the head of Nick’s erection on his tongue and began to suck, rubbing the rest of the length with his hand. It also didn’t help when he let out a muffled moan, kicked Nick’s arousal into overdrive.

He cupped the back of Ellis’s head and drew quick breaths, knowing that he was past the point of no return but not caring. It was only a matter of seconds later before he finally climaxed with a groan of satisfaction and a few upward thrusts of his hips. Ellis caught it all in his mouth, managing to keep up the rhythm of his hand at the same time and giving Nick as much pleasure as possible like the selfless bastard he was.

Once Nick was all spent, he sagged back lazily into the leather seat and gave a long sigh. Ellis lapped up the last of what Nick had given him and then lifted his head, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he looked up at the older man smugly. The gambler gave a breathless chuckle before tugging him close for a kiss, offering a playful snarl. “You’re so impossible,” he smirked.

Ellis tilted his head happily. “Wasn’t gonna let ya’ ruin the leather seats now.” Nick was chuckling again as he reached over and ran his hand up Ellis’s thigh, however the mechanic tutted at him and moved it away. “I think we need to head back to the hotel before we commit another felony.”

Nick raised an eyebrow suggestively. “You get off on all that cop stuff, don’t ya, sport?”

“S'a matter of taste,” shrugged Ellis, plainly neither confirming nor denying the suggestion. “But you can perform a strip search on me when we get back, seeing as you’re so keen.”

The dark-haired man just shook his head and turned on the ignition while Ellis sat comfortably back in his seat and fastened his seatbelt, unable to wipe the grin off his face.


End file.
